1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to distillation apparatus, and particularly to portable water distillation apparatus capable of quick connection and disconnection to available water supplies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Distilled water is frequently desirable for various household and automotive purposes, such as for use in steam irons and in automobile storage batteries. Further, in many areas tap water is not suitable for drinking, and consequently bottled water must be purchased for drinking purposes. Accordingly, although distilled and bottled water can generally be purchased in supermarkets, and the like, it is desirable for households to have water distillation equipment in order to distill tap water for drinking and other purposes.
I am aware of the following patents that may be pertinent to the invention:
U.s. pat. No. 1,931,838, Oct. 24, 1933; PA1 U.s. pat. No. 1,966,938, July 17, 1934; PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,292,683, Dec. 20, 1966; PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,505,172, Apr. 7, 1970; PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,694,321, Sept. 26, 1972.